Mr. Stone (Adventures)
Mr. Stone is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Mr. Stone is medium height and appears to have a chunky build due to his large heavy clothes. He has thick spiky grey hair, small dark eyes and a flat looking face with sticking out ears. He wears a large thick overcoat with two rows of buttons over a white shirt with a tie. Occasionally, Mr. Stone wears a white hat with a black stripe. Personality Mr. Stone is a dedicated man to his work. Though he tries to help others, he is an arrogant man who expects others to follow him by his orders, as noted by Zinnia. Biography In his younger days, Mr. Stone went with his expedition team to Embedded Tower in Johto. There, they wanted to capture Rayquaza, using the "flower" device to weaken it. However, Rayquaza appeared sooner than they thought and attacked everybody.ORAS016: Omega Alpha Adventure 15 However, Mr. Stone and his team managed to capture Rayquaza and believed in the Draconids' legend to secure the planet with the sacred dragon. However, they did so without Draconids' approval and even had Rayquaza stored at the Pokémon Association building in Johto.ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19 Some time before the crisis between Kyogre and Groudon, Mr. Stone and his son, Steven, were aware of the danger posed by teams Aqua and Magma and prepared for what was to come.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII They devised the plan to have Captain Stern build the Submarine Explorer I, so that Steven could seal the Seafloor Cavern, thus preventing the teams from reaching Kyogre and Groudon; they also had the backup plan of Steven unsealing Regirock, Registeel, and Regice in case Groudon and Kyogre were awakened. They needed to translate the old tablet to do that, which Mr. Stone obtained.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II For the submarine, Mr. Stone had the Devon Corporation manufacture a part to finish the construction.RS022: Slugging It Out with Slugma II Ruby & Sapphire arc Team Aqua had trapped his Castform in a fountain and intended to pose as repairmen to lure him away. However, Sapphire unintentionally interfered by rescuing Castform, which made the three members change their plans. Thus, their Pokémon went to attack Mr. Stone.RS008: Lombre Larceny Mr. Stone was wounded, while the Pokémon stole a mechanical part from him. Sapphire was enraged and grabbed Mr. Stone and carried him away, while pursuing the attackers. Once Mr. Stone woke up, he thanked Sapphire and gave her a letter, asking of her to deliver it to his son, Steven, in Dewford Town.RS009: Mowing Down Ludicolo Sapphire ran off with Mr. Stone's letter, but knew she had to become stronger first. Also, Gabby and Ty, the reporters that followed Sapphire, wondered why Mr. Stone gave the letter to Sapphire, rather than email it directly to Steven.RS010: Blowing Past Nosepass I Sapphire went to Dewford Town and recalled her promise to Mr. Stone to deliver the letter. However, she felt the job could be postponed, since she needed to grow stronger by battling Brawly.RS015: Mashing Makuhita Eventually, Mr. Stone's Castform joined Ruby, though Gabby and Ty wondered if the chairman would approve of that.RS037: Mind-Boggling with Medicham Gabby and Ty, after seeing the bosses of Team Aqua and Magma made a truce, realized Archie, their boss, was the one that ordered the attack on Mr. Stone.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain Later, during the Kyogre and Groudon catastrophe, his unconscious body was evacuated from Rustboro City to New Mauville, through the Rusturf Tunnel, to New Mauville.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Mr. Stone met up with Mr. Briney and Drake, as they were standing on S.S. Tidal. Mr. Stone asked his son whom had he thought of to help in the crisis. After Steven reported he took Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald for training, Drake commented Mr. Stone had a fine son, who was a reliable leader. Steven sent a picture of the glyphs of the Granite Cave to Mr. Stone, who gazed upon the picture, along with Mr. Briney and Drake.ORAS002: Omega Alpha Adventure 1 Mr. Stone asked Drake about the picture, but Drake had no answers, since he needed more time to analyze the picture.ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 Mr. Stone and Mr. Briney watched Sapphire and Emerald having Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Seeing he had to tell them about the disaster, he asked Mr. Briney to start the ship, as he looked at the Dimensional Shifter they needed to divert power to.ORAS004: Omega Alpha Adventure 3 Drake, Mr. Briney and Mr. Stone visited Steven, Sapphire, Emerald and Ultima. Just as they were meeting each other, Mr. Stone bluntly told everyone to go on the ship, as they were immediately sailing off to Sea Mauville, as some people could overhear them.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 The group arrived via a boat to Sea Mauville, which was a former building, hosted a company, which was a rival to Devon Corp. Since time was needed to unload the Absorber, Mr. Stone permitted Steven to let Sapphire and Emerald have a day off. During that night, Mr. Stone was talking with Steven, who told him Ruby asked they must not tell Sapphire about the meteorite crisis.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 Mr. Stone watched how Emerald and Steven dealt with the mysterious Pokémon on the ship.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 The following day, Mr. Stone had Sapphire and Emerald launch their best attacks to power up the Absorber.ORAS008: Omega Alpha Adventure 7 Suddenly, Zinnia arrived, with the forces of Team Aqua and Team Magma. Mr. Stone was shocked and asked of Zinnia not to destroy the Absorber, but Zinnia had another thing in mind: to take the Dimensional Shifter. Mr. Stone begged her to stop, but Zinnia pointed out a same thing happened thousand years ago when nature was misused to solve the crisis.ORAS009: Omega Alpha Adventure 8 Once everyone fled from Sea Mauville, Steven stayed with his father, who saw all his work was destroyed. Steven, however, pat his "old man" on his back, promising everything will turn out fine in the end. Mr. Stone saw they had some hope and once Steven got call from Professor Cozmo that Sapphire was in Mossdeep City, he sent Metagross to fly on it with his father to Mossdeep Space Center.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Both of them arrived to Mossdeep City, where they met up with Professor Cozmo and Sapphire. Mr. Stone spoke with Professor Cozmo and was told the rocket, equipped with the Dimensional Shifter, would be launched in 30 minutes.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 10 seconds before the rocket was launched, Mr. Stone saw Zinnia on the rocket, who was sabotaging the launch.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Ruby and Emerald spoke to Granny in Meteor Falls village. Granny told them Mr. Stone and his son wanted to solve the meteorite crisis by using scientific methods.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 Steven and his father arrived to Sootopolis City, where they found Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Zinnia, the latter being unconscious. Mr. Stone started speaking, which woke Zinnia up. Mr. Stone started apologizing, pointing out they used the power of science to capture Rayquaza, because they felt the Draconid legends were true, but they did not think about Draconids' approval to take the sacred dragon. He also apologized for the events at the Embedded Tower and asked Zinnia to forgive them. Zinnia refused, since she saw Mr. Stone was actually an arrogant person and nothing would change his mind to save the planet, at cost of many people.ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19 Emerald encouraged them both to work together, if they wanted to save the planet and apologize to each other. Hearing the lorekeeper would have to ride on Rayquaza to stop the planet, Steven recalled Rayquaza emitted ozone. This made Mr. Stone recall about some special suits that were being made in Devon Corporation. Soon, Mr. Stone spoke with the Trick Master, as well as Tabitha and Shelly on how to deal with the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Mr. Stone watched from the base how Ruby and Sapphire were dealing with the meteorite. Just as the meteorite was crushed, Mr. Stone cheered and asked of Steven to have the team crush the meteorite chunks. However, he was surprised to see a triangle coming out of the meteorite and feared something was inside of it. In the end, Mr. Stone watched as Ruby, Sapphire and Rayquaza flew back to Sootopolis City.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon Given away See also Mr. Stone (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters